You and Me
by ShiKamiKa
Summary: after chapter 130! warning: spoilers ahead, KuroFai
1. Kuro's POV

Title: You and Me

Rating: 16+ o.O;

Couple: KuroFay

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa... if I would own it, then in the filler episodes would be mooore gay thing :)

Warning: - spoilers ahead! This is after chapter 130!

- shounen-ai ergo boyXboy

Authors note: so yeah, after chapter 130... I know this is not the best, and the CLAMP version will be better / can't wait for chapter 131 and more . / but I just wrote this piece for my friends and myself of cours :P I was depressed and everything... n.n"" English is not my mother tounge, so I wrote the story on my own language and after I decided to translate it / many-many thanks to Kauro-chan /. This story has 4 chapters, they are already done, I just have to translate them n.n"

**_Kurogane_** - bold and italic are Kuro-pii's words and thoughts

**Fai** -simple bold is Fai's words

* * *

**

* * *

**

I.

**Kurogane's POV**

A wrist that moved slowly.

A body that leaned forward carefully.

A cutting glance that looked up to me.

Then

A fake smile with two cold words;

"**Ohayoo Kurogane"**

Shock

Emptiness

Anger

Fury

"_**Don't move."**_

Lie

Fear

Anxiety

"**I won't run away."**

Hate

"_**I said, don't move"**_

Escape

Solitude

Loneliness

**_Damn mage!_** - I mutter to myself as I walk away from you, then lean with my back on a pillar. Your words still echo and hunt my mind.

A damned false, constrained smile and a painfully dissonant name.

I always preferred my ordinary name.

…

**Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan, Kuro-puu, Kuro-pii, Kuro-sama, Kuro-wanko, Kuro-run**

…

These many ridiculous, irritating, nerve-racking nick names of _yours_.

I hated them!

I detested them!

I never liked them at all!

Just call me by my own name and stop petting me! I am not a child anymore!

"**Kurogane"**

But somehow …

"**Kurogane"**

… the way you said it…

"**Kurogane"**

… Was just not right…

"_**I won't run away"**_

Heh, you are doing it even now!

… I am angry with _you_, and so you are with _me_. Both of us with a reason!

Me, because _you_ gave up; and you, because _I_ did not!

I doubt we'll ever agree in the future either.

You will keep running away from me, but I will always be right behind you.

The ironical beauty of this world is that anything you've ever done in your life is irreversible…

So far I've never regretted anything!

"**Kurogane"**

Of course …

"**Kurogane"**

… Neither this.

* * *

So, how you liked it? It was horrible, good, uncool? o.O; 

Sorry if it was OOC T.T

Next chapter will be Fai's POV n.n


	2. Fai's POV

A/N.: okay then, Fai's POV n.n

**Fai** - bold is Fai's words

**_Kuro-pii_** - italic and bold are the ninjas

* * *

**

* * *

**

**II.**

**Fai's POV**

My wrist moved slowly.

My body leaned forward carefully.

I looked up at the one standing in front of me.

I recognized _your_ figure.

Then

I put on my usual mask as I opened my mouth for speech.

„**Ohayoo Kurogane"**

Lie

Anxiety

Escape

„_**Don't move"**_

Shock

Anger

Solitude

„**I won't run away"**

Fear

„_**I said, don't move"**_

Fury

Hate

Loneliness

The look in your eyes, when you glanced down at me.

Those short, but painfully epigrammatic two sentences that you gave to me.

„_**Don't move"**_

Your response to my cold attitude.

„_**I said, don't move"**_

After all this, why are _you _still worried about me?

„_**Don't move"**_

Please, don't look at me with those eyes!

„_**Don't move"**_

After my untrue and cold smile, I am just not worthy of your unreservedly worried, warm words.

Kuro-rin, Kuro-tan, Kuro-puu, Kuro- pii, Kuro-sama, Kuro- wanko, Kuro-run

Hehe, the nicknames.

I never called anybody by nicknames before _you_.

You hated them, didn't you?

You detested them, didn't you?

You never liked them at all, did you?

„_**Don't move"**_

Then why... why did _you_ glance at me like that?

It was my fault 'cause I had crossed _the_ line!

In my life I did things and then felt sorry about the outcome, but it was okay... I never regretted them, 'cause I can't turn back!

I have to go forward!

I have to run!

I have to escape!

From now on I have to hide myself even from _you_!

I just hope that _you_ will not follow my footsteps. That _you_ will not care about me anymore!

I just hope that...

„_**Don't move"**_

...this decision I made now...

„_**I said, don't move"**_

...will not be regretted.

Kuro-...

* * *

Hope you liked it! 

next chapter's title is Breathing , I just have to translate it n.n


	3. Breathing

A/N.: oh yeah I still don't own Tsubasa T.T But Clamp does, and they did a nice job on chapter 131, at least I liked it n.n

Thanks for all reviews, I am really glad to see it was not waste of time to translate this fic n.n

**Fai - **bold

**_Kuro-tama -_** bold and italic

* * *

**III.**

**Breathing**

It all happened suddenly. Out of the blue a bunch of big and ugly monster attacked the camp, where the little group was resting. The piched battled became harder and beyond possibility as the number of the unknown creatures increased.

Everyone had to fight because every hand was needed. The blond mage hadn't completely healed yet, sometimes suffering from painful headaches - but according to Subaru it was normal in his current state. A moment later Fai was separated from his comrades and found himself surrounded by a group of huge monsters, completely alone. His agility and ingenuity haven't disappointed him until a sudden dizzyness came over him and made him lose his balance. By the loss of alertness he didn't notice the big monster that was about to stab the mage to death with his fangs from behind. By the time he sensed the creature's attack, it was already too late. The spiked fang would've pierced right through his head if a familiar katakana didn't interfere. Kurogane countered just in time.

Fai stared at his sudden rescuer with one wide eye, and he saw blood everywhere. Since the ninja was too busy with the monster in front of him while chaos ruled that part of the desert, Kurogane didn't sense the other good-looking monster that sneaked up from his left, preparing to cut the ninja's right leg open. After the awkward accident the warrior's condition worsened, his blood-loss increased. Kurogane glanced at the mage, who was in a state of shock. His blue eye starred dazedly into nowhere and his body refused to move. There was no time left. The ninja noticed a narrow gap on a nearby cliff. Now or never situation! Kurogane grabbed the delirious blonde and slipped themselves into the opening - just in the nick of time. Since the gap was too small for the creatures, they couldn't follow the two men.

The moment Fai's back hit the wall, he came to his senses.

Leaning against the cliff, he watched the ninja who was supporting himself against the wall above him, trying to catch his breath, while blood wouldn't cease to pour from his right leg. Kurogane lifted his gaze to meet Fai's, watching carefully the pale blue eye filled with dread. None of them spoke.

Slowly, the black-haired man's lips drew nearer to the mage. Fai could feel the ninja's every breath on his face. His eye was still wide open. Then Kurogane leant further to the mage's left and whispered five words in his ear.

Five words that left the blonde breathless. Five words that made his eye grow even wider.

Then Kurogane's forehead reached Fai's shoulder, and unconsciously he fell on top of the thinner man's body. The blonde collapsed. He was crumpled near the ice-cold wall with the senseless and warm body in his arms.

He began speaking to himself with a painful smile:

**No, it can't be... this is not a teardrop...**

**...these are not tears...**

**This is sweat!**

**Exudation!**

**I am not crying!**

**These can't be my tears.**

**I don't even remember the last time I cried, if I ever did at all.**

**Come on, smile!**

**Smirk!**

**Laugh!**

**These are not tears!**

**They aren't!**

**This is not like that!**

**This is not!**

**This is..**

' _**I don't need your forgiveness '**_

**Love.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

yay, the last chapter's title: My place in this world n.n


	4. My place in this world

**A/N:** So the last chapter, not too long but I hope every KuroFai fan will like it n.n

Thanx for reading and thanx for Kaoru-chan too n.n

* * *

**IV.**

**My place in this world**

**(A place where I belong)**

After they had won the seemingly hopeless, bloody battle, Kurogane's injuries were treated with medical care. His leg still needed some rest but all in all, it was alright (altough the ninja already claimed to be as good as new.)

It was night-time. A cold and starry night. The black haired man was resting on a cliff with closed eyes but he was unable to fall asleep. Soon a breeze signed somebody's arrival. Then the ninja felt a back slick to his own back.

- Do you need something? - Kurogane broke the silence.

- Hyuu-hyuu, Kuro-run is grumpy! I don't really understand why...- answered a joyful tone which he hadn't heared for days.

- What?- Kurogane was astonished and still wouldn't trust in his ears.

- Kuro-mon was quite heroic against those monsters! Mommy was very proud of him!- the blondie contined jokingly.

- Crazy mage... - growled the black haired, but his lips curved into a smile. His left hand's little finger touched the other man's right hand, but he jerked it back at the same second.

-Hmmm... maybe it's true - the mage closed his eye while he folded his right palm with the ninja's left hand.

Then, under the moonlit, starry sky they fell asleep together into a long, sweet dream.

**o.O.o Owari o.O.o**


End file.
